You'er
Female|Age = 10,000,000+|Eyes = Right Eye - Top (Yellow) Bottom (Green) Left Eye - Top (Blue) Bottom (Purple)|Hair = Bright Silver|Relatives = Ni Xuan (Father) Jie Yuan (Mother) Hong'er (Half Soul) |Allies = Yun Che|Profound Strength = Unknown|Laws = Darkness|First Appearance = Chapter 884|Master(s) = Yun Che}} You'er / Ni Jie is the daughter of the Evil God and the Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor. Appearance Her galactic bright silver hair clung to her delicate body and hung all the way down. A long section of it dragged on the ice cold floor. The hair in front of her forehead danced even though there was no wind, complementing her white jade-like tender looks. Her body was covered with a white glow and beneath the glow, it seemed as though she was not wearing any garments. Her delicate white legs, however, were not covered by the white glow and were completely exposed. Her tender feet that resembled ice lotuses hung in the air and each snow white toe of hers glistened as though she were carved from jade. Personality Calm and indifferent. Plotline When Yun Che jumped down the Cloud's End Cliff to save Su Ling'er, he found a strange place full of Netherworld Udumbara Flowers, when he was about to be killed by their soul stealing, she appeared and saved him. When he woke up he asked her many questions that she could not answer since she was unable to talk, as per his request, she gave him one Netherworld Udumbara Flower. She also gave him the Darkness Seed of the Evil God. She summoned Hong'er from Yun Che's hand which greatly affected Hong'er as both of them started to cry. Her gaze followed Yun Che until he left. Gradually, the light in her eyes slowly grew dull and she turned around and flew back into the midst of the Netherworld Udumbara Flowers. In an instant, all of the Netherworld Udumbara Flowers bloomed at the same time. She hugged herself and curled up like a helpless little kitten amidst the sea of flowers. In the eternally lonely world of darkness, these living Netherworld Udumbara Flowers were her only companions. After Yun Che died and resurrected on Blue Pole Star he came to visit You'er every month to talk and be with her. She was later bound to Yun Che similar to Hong'er by Jie Yuan and has her life connected to him. She is his second sword, the Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor Sword, and sleeps within the Sky Poison Pearl alongside Hong'er, although only one of them can be awake at the same time when they're in sword form. After having her soul and life connected to Yun Che she was able to let out a weak and faint sound. Trivia * She and Hong'er were originally a single entity which later on splitted into two by Evil God. * She can't speak. * Her method of existence is a soul. Within the darkness, she lies down within the Netherworld, so Yun Che called her You'er. * She likes bright colors. * Unlike Hong'er, who hates eating human foods, You'er enjoys eating desserts and other sweets after gaining a body and having her senses return to her. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Darkness Laws Category:Alive Category:Heaven Smiting Devil Clan